


Excelsis Dei

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [35]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Excelsis Dei

_“Come on, Scully, Let’s get out of here.”_

He didn’t think he could stand spending even one more minute in this place. It made him physically ill, seeing how the “residents” were treated, unable to stop from projecting, from imagining if one day he ended up in a similar sort of living situation. (If you could call it that.) He thought he would probably rather die.

And of course this would be the case where Scully took a special interest, potentially-supernatural explanation and all. He didn’t want to discourage her; he did, after all, trust her instincts. But she’d picked a hell of a time to take a stand, on a case where they had no evidence, no possible hope of substantiating the phenomena supposedly involved. 

He stalked through the building and out to the car, hearing her footfalls behind him but keeping his eyes trained forward. It was an hour’s drive back to Logan, and the shuttle back to Washington left in two. They still had to get checked out of the motel, so it’d be tight, but the place they’d been staying was less than a mile from the convalescent home. They could make it. He opened the car door and sat down, turning the key in the ignition.

As soon as Scully was settled in the passenger seat, he put the car in gear. She was still holding Leo’s drawing in front of her.

“Did you see this, Mulder?” He gave a noncommittal shrug. “If what Dr. Grago said is true, this is representative of an astounding improvement in Leo’s condition. I mean, the level of detail--”

“Is pretty good, I’ll admit, but I’m not sure it proves anything. Alzheimer’s patients often experience temporary periods of lucidity.”

“Come on, Mulder, the fine motor control required for a drawing like this couldn’t be attributed to a temporary easing of symptoms.”

Was this what he always sounded like to her? Looking for connections and explanations that simply weren’t there? And in any event, none of it mattered, anyway. They’d come up here to investigate Nurse Charters’s story, not Dr. Grago’s drug trial. He pulled the car to the curb in front of the motel.

“I’m not sure you realize the scientific implications of what we witnessed back there,” Scully was saying as they walked toward the lobby. “I mean, _to find not just a treatment but a cure for Alzheimer’s… do you realize how important that would be?”_


End file.
